Belated Christmas Presents
by Lamp23
Summary: [Originally a bonus chapter for Female Transfiguration 101, now separated into its own story for my own reasons] Hermione and Ginny, lovers reunited back at Hogwarts after the busy Christmas holidays. Now in the New Year full of new possibilities, Ginny suggests an idea that could change the dynamic of their relationship, an idea involving a certain spell and a wide eyed Ravenclaw


**Belated Christmas Presents**

The Gryffindor common room quiet. The strong winds whistled past the dorm widow with icy force. Snow packed the ledges making them impossible to open if anyone were mad enough to attempt it. Luckily Fred and George no longer attended Hogwarts so nobody would attempt it.

Hermione sat by a window a book in hand and a warm butter beer on the table. She was one of the first students to make it back and with more and more fear about Voldemort not many parents were sending their children back after they'd got them home for Christmas. However Hermione didn't worry about that at the moment. She preferred seeing the brighter side of things, like the fact that the Harry, Ron and most importantly to her Ginny would be returning to Hogwarts very soon.

It was when Hermione put her book down to take a swig of butter beer that the painting to the common room swung open. Of course the first through the door was the pale and freckle faced beauty that Hermione loved.

"Ginny!" Hermione called and rose, embracing her girlfriend in a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie." Ginny hugged back with strong Quidditch player arms. Hermione had missed Ginny a lot during the past few days. It had been the longest they had been apart since they'd gotten together. Behind Ginny followed Ron and Harry. Ron shook his head.

"Honestly, it's like we're invisible when they get together. Did you throw your cloak on me when I wasn't looking?" Hermione laughed.

"I missed you too boys." Hermione said hugging them too but not nearly as tightly "C'mon you gotta tell me how your New Years was." they all gathered around where Hermione had been sitting and began to talk about the past few day.

Over the Christmas break Hermione had obviously been keeping in touch via owl post but also this holiday Hermione and Ginny had something big planned. Though they had been together some time now neither had told their families. Ron and pretty much all of Hogwarts knew, and apparently Fred and George had found out. However as far as they were aware the rest of the Weasley's knew nothing. Hermione's muggle parent's were definitely clueless.

So on Christmas eve evening while Mr and Mrs Granger were out doing last minute shopping Hermione used the floo network to get to The Burrow. Her parents muggle house being connected so that she could get back and forth to Hogwarts safely during the holidays.

Everyone at the Burrow cheered to see her so unexpectedly fall out of the fireplace, Mrs Weasley made to get her some left over dinner though Hermione objected. She lost and ended up sitting in the living room with Ginny eating cold chicken sandwiches for a while. Most of the Weasley family, Harry and Lupin were present, even Phlegm was there, dozing in Bill's arms and so it felt like the perfect opportunity. Even though most of the Weasley children knew already.

Hermione stayed quiet while some wizarding music she didn't know finished on the radio. She was nervous but excited, discreetly holding Ginny's hand for strength. Harry was talking to Mr Weasley and Lupin but Hermione was so on edge she didn't hear a word of it. When the song finished and there was a lull of silence Ginny spoke up, she presented it so casually that later on Hermione would laugh about it but in the moment her stomach was in knots and blood drain from her face.

"Oh by the way, mum, dad!" she paused for the briefest of moments while they turned "I've been dating Hermione for couple of months." The room had gone silent as the news hung in the air. Mrs Weasley clasped her hands to her mouth in surprise. Her eyes brimming with tears, when she removed her hands there was a wide smile burning her cheeks.

"Oh my dear that is wonderful!" Mrs Weasley burst out, joy overriding shock as she stood up and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Mr Weasley had gotten up too pulling Hermione up and hugging her. He also whispered about how he'd heard rumours from co workers who's children went to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley hugged Hermione after she'd released her daughter and she couldn't have felt more welcomed into the family than she did at that moment.

Hermione stayed a little while longer while her and Ginny filled everyone in on (a more family friendly version of) how they had finally gotten together. Mrs Weasley was overjoyed to hear it all and Hermione didn't doubt that she would have accepted them even if they'd told the unabridged version of events. However the details may make things a tad awkward.

Once the stories were told Hermione took Ginny with her and left The Burrow. They stepped into the fireplace back to Hermione's muggle home which seemed eerily quiet when compared to the Weasley house. Hermione spent the time before her parents got back showing Ginny her childhood room. The room had a number of old toys Hermione had out grown, a few muggle film that Ginny wondered at, and of course, plenty of books. Some were magical but most were muggle as Hermione kept the best books with her at school.

Soon enough the Granger's made it home ladened with bags and were surprised to be introduced to a tall thin ginger girl they didn't know too well.

"Mum, dad, this is Ginny." Hermione said once her parents had put away their shopping.

"Oh Ginny, Ginny Weasley?" Mrs Granger asked

"Yes mum."

"Oh lovely to meet you. I think we've probably seen you in Diagon Ally before."

"Yes, but we never really get a chance to talk to anyone with your dad bombarding us with peculiar questions." Mr Granger chucked kind-heartedly.

"Yeah he is a bit obsessed with you muggles." Ginny laughed too.

"So what brings you here?" Mrs Granger asked taking off her scarf and hanging it up. Ginny turned to Hermione and Hermione took Ginny's hand. This was much more nerve wrecking than the first time, Hermione had never been in a relationship and had certainly never come out to her parents. So this was a lot of firsts for her.

"Umm... well y'see… Ginny's my… my girlfriend. Has been for a while."

"Oh… really?" Mrs Granger asked a little bemused.

"Yes?" Hermione felt her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Oh come here." Hermione's parent's both hugged her. Clearly her fear must've been present on her face. "We love you dear and we always will. This doesn't change that."

"Now it seems we've got two witches in our family" Mr Granger said as he stood back looking at Ginny. Hermione knew in her heart they would accept her and Ginny. They'd been overjoyed when she got her Hogwarts letter and if that wasn't the sign of open minded parent's Hermione didn't know what was.

After practically the same conversation that they had at the Burrow over tea and biscuits, Hermione and Ginny went back to her room and lay on the small bed Hermione used during the summer. The sheets were pink with white unicorns on it which Ginny found hilarious.

"I got them before I even knew about magic." Hermione admitted a little flushed.

"So weird that there was a time you didn't know everything about magic."

"Ha ha" Hermione said sarcastically. "Hey I got you something..." and pulled from under her bed a large rectangular package. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Bugger!" she exclaimed quietly.

"What?"

"I'm an idiot. Bugger bugger bugger."

"I don't mind if you didn't get _me_ anything."

"No I swear I got you something... I just left it at Hogwarts."

"Oh okay, you can give it to me when we get back. You can open this now." Hermione offered the warped packed again but Ginny pushed it back politely.

"No, wait till we get back and we can exchange presents together. If you don't mind."

"Okay if you're sure" Hermione said putting the gift back where it was and turned back to face her girl. She looked nervous, chewing on her bottom lip and avoiding eye contact. "You sure you're okay? I really don't mind if you didn't get me a present."

"No I swear, I got you something. It's something else."

"What?" Hermione asked a little nervous. Ginny hesitated.

"Before I say this, just know I love you and I love being with you?"

"What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything… yet. It's what I want to do. What I want us to do." Hermione gave a quizzical look. "You know the spell. The one that brought us together."

"I don't I'll be forgetting it any time soon" Hermione said with her hand wandering to her crotch to touch where the transfiguration had affected her.

"Well since you told me about Luna. About how she'd always wanted to try the spell and stuff. Well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Luna. About her starkers with a milky white appendage dangling between her legs. And I've started wondering if we could. If you'd be into it." Ginny finished nervously trailing off.

"Into what?" Hermione was completely thrown, she couldn't have predicted that this was where the conversation would be going.

"Y'know, me, you and her. Just for fun." Ginny smiled a nervous cheeky grin. Hermione exhaled a breath as she thought. She had to admit to herself that she did find Luna cute at times when she wasn't being infuriatingly odd. And now that Ginny had put this image of her with an extra appendage it did turn her on quite a bit. And truing to imagine what the younger girls dreaming face would look like in the ecstasy of a powerful…

"So when do we ask her?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before Hermione and Ginny got round to the matter of finding Luna they still had presents to exchange. Hermione handed over her silver tree and snowflake wrapped present and Ginny handed her red wrapped present with animated falling snow.

Hermione was astounded at the present Ginny had gotten her, a very special and rare addition of _Hogwarts, A History_. This addition contained details on many of Hogwarts secrets and indepth history, including some sections written by ghosts and some with speculations on The Chamber of Secrets and The Room of Requirement.

"How on earth did you get this, Gin?"

"Fred and George are friendly with the other Diagon Ally shop owners. Got me a deal" Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, I love it." Hermione hugged her. Ginny then opened her present. What it was a pair of leather bags connected at the top with straps going all around it, it clearly confused Ginny. "Their broom bags, we have similar things in the muggle world for bikes. You attach them to the back where the tail end starts and you can carry whatever you want. I've been practising my undetectable extension charms and I got harry to test them so they wont interfere with your flying."

"These are amazing." Ginny said looking over and in the bags, as well as various other charms they were also feather light and Ginny marvelled at them as they floated down to land in her lap. "You should sell these Hermione they're really brilliant!" Hermione blushed furiously.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, thank you." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione in and pecked her lips.

"Want to go test them out? Make sure they fit alright?"

"Later, now presents are done I wanna find Luna." Hermione smiled wryly.

"Keen are you?" She asked and now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"I'm just desperate to find out if she'd be up for it."

"Okay, I'll just put my new book away and we can go."

So Hermione and Ginny headed back down the stairs and out the common room in search for Luna Lovegood. Ginny lead as she knew the way to Ravenclaw Tower having seen Luna and other Ravenclaw friends coming in and out of it a number of times. On the way, Hermione started talking about the book Ginny had gotten her. Though she assured she loved the book (which she did) she had intentions of writing a book of her own about Hogwarts that all the books missed. The castles many secrets and the truths that wizards didn't like to admit, like the treatment of house elves. Ginny was glad when they reached the door of Ravenclaw Tower and Hermione stopped talking.

"What should we do now? Knock?" Ginny asked.

"Might as well" Hermione said but as she walked forward the eagle knocker on the door spoke.

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" The knocker asked.

"What!?" Hermione said looking at Ginny who huffed a laugh.

"Seems the Ravenclaw's have to answer a question instead of a password." She mused.

"But that's just stupid! Anyone with half a brain could get in." Hermione said slightly bewildered.

"S'pose that's the point with Ravenclaw's being all wit and smarts and whatever." Ginny clearly didn't particularly care about the password situation. Hermione did however.

"I get that; but surely the point of the passwords is so that nobody else could get in. This makes the entire password system at Hogwarts is just arbitrary for at least one of the houses. I dread to imagine what they have to do in Hufflepuff. And-"

"Hermione!" Ginny said sternly "If it bothers you this much send an owl of complaint to Dumbledore or Flitwick or the Ministry of Magic itself for all I care. For now could you please just answer the question so we can talk to Luna about having sex with her." The eagle on the door made a face of astonishment at Ginny's last words. She ignored it. "I'm assuming you know the answer?"

"Yes, I know it. But I don't feel right answering seeing as I'm not a Ravenclaw." Hermione said a little abashed.

"How 'bout you answer but we don't go in. We just ask the nearest person if they can get Luna. Sound reasonable?" Ginny asked.

"Fine!" She uttered with resignation. "A Bookkeeper." She answered the eagle who nodded and the door swung open. The girls peered inside the common room which was quiet. Ginny waved over a bored looking first year girl who had been sitting alone reading. She jumped down from her seat and came over to the door.

"Hey, do you know if Luna Lovegood's about?" Ginny asked leaning down eye level with the girl.

"Umm Luna who?" She said nervous and unsure.

"Very thin girl with dirty blonde hair who often wears a necklace of Butterbeer caps and talks like she's amazed by everything." Ginny said and the girls dark eyes widened.

"Oh her." She said happy that she knew who they were on about. "She just went up to her room, I'll go get her." and she scampered off up the stairs to the girls dorms."

"Were we ever so tiny and adorable?" Ginny asked watching after the girl. Hermione laughed.

"Well you're still adorable." She said hugging Ginny around her hip.

"And you're still tiny" Ginny said patting Hermione's head patronisingly.

In less than a minute the little Ravenclaw girl came running back down the staircase with Luna close behind her. Luna came out into the corridor smiling dreamily letting the door to thr common room close.

"Hello Ginny and Hermione. What a lovely surprise to see you." Luna greeted warmly and it only now struck Hermione how truly weird and unorthodox a thing they had come here to do. However it didn't diminish the fact that she still wanted it.

"Hello Luna… nice to see you again. How were your holidays?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Oh they were amazing. We went on holiday to the north looking for Grenimum's in the snow."

"Any luck?" Hermione asked sceptically. She had decided to stop taking Luna too seriously and see her oddities as more endearing than annoying. Though it was difficult at times.

"Oh yes" Luna said excitedly "Dad's writing a special Quibbler issue all about it."

"Anyway" Ginny intervened "Luna we came to ask you something. Can we go some place more quiet?"

"Sounds lovely" So all three of them headed off down the hall a little way and entered the first empty class room they could find. Then they were alone and nobody knew exactly who should go first. Eventually Hermione did.

"Luna, you remember before Christmas, you met me in the library and saw I had a certain spell book."

"Oh yes the Female Transfiguration book, I remember." Luna said enthusiastically "You asked me to help you with the phallus transfiguration spell. I trust my advice helped?"

"Uh yes." Hermione murmured as Ginny snickered.

"Good." Luna smiled.

"That's kinda why we're here Luna." Ginny said "After that... well... me and Hermione got talking- You know that we're together?" Luna nodded. "Well we started thinking -I started thinking and Hermione got on board- that we'd like to have a little fun together. The three of us." Luna stared blankly back at them. Hermione couldn't tell what she was thinking. The silence dragged on and just as Hermione was about to start laughing and pretend it was all a joke, Luna spoke.

"You mean, carnal activities? Together?" Luna asked as if it were a type of food.

"Yeah" Ginny said.

"That would be wonderful!" Luna smiled and both Ginny and Hermione exhaled a breath. "I've been wanting to try sex for a while now, and what better way to do it than with friends." Hermione laughed affectionately. Sex with Luna would certainly be interesting.

"Just don't tell anyone Luna, okay?"

"I promise. So who will be getting transfigured?"

"Ah well theirs a problem" Ginny said "We kinda already returned the book but I was thinking-"

"Actually." Hermione interrupted blushing. "I may've kinda tore out a page from that book before I gave it back." after a pause Ginny clutched her heart in mock horror.

"Hermione Granger destroying school property, and a book of all things, I never thought I'd see the day." Hermione smacked Ginny's arm playfully. She laughed. "Well with that, I guess you'll want the transfiguration Luna?" She nodded. "Hermione?"

"Yes!" She burst a little too eagerly. "I'm up for it, I mean." Ginny raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"As for me, I think I'll go without. I quite like the idea of being the meat in a Luna-Hermione sandwich" Ginny said and all three girls blushed. The room felt hot to Hermione. If she felt more confident and had already transfigured herself she would've bent Ginny over a desk and slid into her. The feeling of being inside her girlfriend like that was something she missed more than she expected. Not that their sex wasn't good without, infact they had both become quite skilled at pleasing each other, gotten to learn the others weak spots and the ways to make the other beg for mercy. Hermione wondered if she'd be able to pick up Luna's that fast, she now was desperate to hear that soft voice scream.

"So when and where are we going to do this?" Hermione asked shaking these thoughts from her head.

"Soon as possible, I guess." Ginny answered.

"I have an idea of the place. Meet me tomorrow by the entrance to the great hall at seven o'clock. I'd better go now. Lots to do." Luna uttered in dreamy excitement, her eye wide. And with that Luna dashed out of the room, her pale hair trailing behind her.

"Wow. She is a lot keener than I imagine she'd be." Ginny said as he left but Hermione didn't respond. Instead she rushed over and kissed her deeply. Her hand caressed one of Ginny's breasts and they both moaned. Hermione felt a drip of desire slide down her inner thigh under her robes. However as it turned out she would go unsated as Ginny pushed her away.

"Whoa." She said breathlessly "Calm down love. You only need to wait till tomorrow."

"I don't think I can." Hermione said petulantly still pressed against the taller girl.

"C'mon lets go out and put your present on my broom." Hermione pouted a little but did as she was told. When they stopped off at the Gryffindor common room to get Ginny's broom bag, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. In one of the stalls Hermione quietly slid a hand up her robes and inside herself, satisfying her lust.

Hermione couldn't remember ever being this horny so often before the spell and for a while now she'd wondered if it were a side effect. Perhaps magically changing sexual organs created a hormonal imbalance. During her summer if things didn't get too hectic she planned on studying the effects more. For now however she let her robes fall back down as she had sated her desire. After washing her hands she joined Ginny and they went out to enjoy the rest of their day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione had butterflies in her belly for the most of the next day. She hadn't felt this nervous since the start of hers and Ginny's relationship when they were first discovering each other. Later this evening they would both discover Luna together and she hoped it would be amazing however she feared it might be uncomfortable.

To Hermione's surprise Luna was nowhere to be seen for the entire day. At breakfast and lunch they scanned the hall multiple times but not a dirty blonde hair was in sight. This was a little bit of a relief to be honest as Hermione feared Luna would come over to chat about what they were doing later, without consideration for who would be near.

Most of Hermione's day was spent in Gryffindor common room which was now getting busy with the start of term so close. She sat with Ron, Harry and Ginny while they completed their holiday homework which they had been putting off. They silently pleaded for help and eventually just before dinner she caved. She was in a good mood.

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening with neither Hermione or Ginny eating much. Neither Harry nor Ron noticed or questioned their behaviour which Hermione was very grateful for. The time for the meeting with Luna was quickly approaching and never one to be late Hermione got up.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library. I haven't had much free time this holiday to do all the reading I wanted to. And I fear the common room will be far too loud for me to focus. Coming Ginny?"

"Love to." She said smirking. The boys both raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious however neither questioned it. Harry, not wanting to be rude and Ron didn't particularly want to know what the girls really got up to together. The left Great Hall then, hand in hand and stood in the entrance hall waiting the last few minutes for Luna.

They both gazed up the staircase expecting the pale haired girl to come floating down any moment. It came, then, as a great surprise when the front door to the castle squeaked open behind them and a slightly bedraggled looking Luna peered in.

"Hello friends, this way." Luna called waving them over. Hermione gave Ginny an apprehensive look as they walked outside.

The air was brisk to say the least. None of them, not even Luna wore more than their school robes so the wind bit harshly at their skin. Snow covered most of the school grounds and as they passed the lake they could see that it was indeed still frozen over. A pair of small broken ice skates were half submerged in snow by the lakes bank.

Needless to say Hermione was scared of where Luna was leading them, because if they weren't somewhere warm soon they would need to be rushed to the hospital wing. Her fear increased a little more as it looked like they were headed to the forbidden forest. But surely even Luna wasn't that bonkers.

Apparently she was.

"Luna!" Hermione called through the cold wind "A- Are you s-sure about th-this? I mean the forest is a bi-t-t dangerous!"

"No need to worry. Nothing will be able to find us, I made sure of it." Luna said lightly as they passed the first trees. "We'll need to hold hands so we don't get separated." Hermione didn't see the need for all this, it wasn't even that dark yet, but she didn't see the sense in starting an argument. She grasped Luna's small hand in one of hers and the other Ginny took as they marched forward.

It felt idiotic wandering through the trees in the dark like this. A part of Hermione just wanted to turn back and head to the castle. In fact she really wanted to go back, something just didn't feel right. The urge to turn back grew so much that she tried to let go of Luna's hand but she held tight. Ginny also tried to leg go of her hand but Hermione instinctively held her tight too.

Just as Hermione was about to tell Luna, enough was enough, something odd happened. As if stepping through a waterfall of warmth, suddenly everything around them changed. The air was suddenly very warm and shockingly calm. The darkness around them lifted and the sun suddenly broke through the branches around them. It was as if they had left the winter and walked straight into a spring afternoon. The light glared and glimmered around them, bouncing off the edges of the enclosure which was formed my a near opaque rippling barrier. And Hermione no longer struggled to leave.

As soon as the shock wore off Hermione was sure she knew what had happened and she had to admire Luna's skill. The number of enchantments and charms she had to cast on this clearing must've taken her quite some time. All afternoon, most likely.

The final piece that Hermione noticed was the thing in the middle of the clearing. It blended so well with the surroundings that it took her a while to see, like some trick illusion image. Roots that grew straight from the earth were twisted and contorted to form the frame of an ornate bed. It looked like some bizarre natural formation. And the mattress and sheets that sat upon it were green earthy colours that looked like a bed of leaves but were as soft as silk when Hermione touched it.

"Luna. This is remarkable." Hermione said. She looked up and around trying to find the girl and when she did it seemed that during the shock Luna had done a wardrobe change. Ginny was already gaping at the outfit the pale girl wore. The very sheer gown was of a faded blue, very suited for a Ravenclaw. The material was so sheer and the light so bright that they could see right through it, seeing every curve of Luna's slight form. Her small breasts with sharp nipples, her smooth pale skin and her bush of dirty blonde hair.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked smiling. Hermione wasn't sure if she meant the room or the gown. The answer remained the same either way.

"Amazing, Luna." Ginny answered. Ginny moved to her and guided her to the bed with Hermione quick on their tail. They crawled onto the bed and before anyone said anything Luna leaned toward Ginny and kissed her. Hermione felt plenty of arousal from this but also a little jealousy that she wasn't afraid to admit.

"Thought we should get that out of the way first" Luna said smiling before leaning round and kissing Hermione. Luna's lips were still quite cold and she tasted like something orange and fruity.

With introductions done they got comfortable. Undressing quickly while still not rushing. Luna was the first naked, only having her sheer gown on so she watched happily while the other two undressed. Just before Hermione threw her robes to the ground she pulled a small folded piece of paper from it, the spell.

"Who wants to do the honours?" She asked waving it around.

"I'd quite like to try." Luna chirped "but I'd quite like to see it done first." Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow to Ginny.

"Be my guest." Ginny said. Hermione got into position in front of Luna, wand at the ready.

"Just a heads up Luna, this does tent to sting quite a bit the first time."

"Not a problem" She said smiling. Luna was not nervous at all it seemed, just excited to see what would happen.

Hermione moved and positioned Luna to an appropriate position, letting her hands linger as she opened her thighs slightly wider. There was an unmistakeable glisten there but she resisted her temptations. Her wand was in place and she began the spell, Luna's eye's glued to the same spot.

Hermione expected Luna to curl up in pain when the spark of magic shot across like both she and Ginny had however Luna was full of surprises. She instead just clutched the sheets tighter and let out a moan that Hermione thought sounded like pleasure rather than pain. Meanwhile Luna's cock grew from her pubic area like a small tree until it stopped at an impressive length. Though it was smaller than the only other two Hermione had seen she thought it looked perfect on Luna's petite frame.

Luna had closed her eyes at some point, which she now opened and marvelled. She held her new appendage and examined it to the point that she was practically masturbating.

"Shall I do you now?" Luna finally asked with cock still in hand, her wand in the other.

"Oh… yes!" Hermione said, she'd almost forgotten what was going on. She scooted closer on her knees and presented herself to Luna who then began to read off the page with confidence. Though Hermione was braced for it she still flinched at the pain of the spell. When it was done she examined Luna's work and it was just as good any time before. Hermione held her cock with one of the strangest cases of nostalgia she'd ever felt.

"Wow! Yours is much bigger than mine" Luna said.

"Yeah" Hermione said a little proud.

"I wonder why that is?" Luna asked.

"Don't know. We'll have to research it." Hermione chuckled. At that point their chat was broken by a moan from the head of the bed.

"Will you brainiacs stop talking and get over here." Ginny huffed. She was laying at the head of the bed watching the other two with her legs open and a finger slowly encircling her clit. Clearly she was becoming impatient.

Hermione moved to Ginny's head and leaned down for a kiss. As they did Ginny's free hand moved up to stroke Hermione's cock. When the kiss was broke Luna had appeared at Ginny's other side, her cock inches away from Ginny's mouth. Instinct followed and her lips were around the cock before Luna knew it was coming.

"Oh" Luna moaned in surprise and pleasure. Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip as Ginny sucked and stroked.

Hermione sat forgotten on her side of the bed, her cock now in her own hand as she watched the scene before her unfold. She decided to make herself useful rather than just observing, moving down the bed and between Ginny's open legs. Laying on her front she slowly began to lick up Ginny's wet folds. She knew exactly how to work this part of her lover.

Ginny quivered at first contact but then got back into the rhythm of it quickly enough. Never once even taking Luna out of her mouth. Luna during this time had become flushed and sweaty, her breath more laboured with every stroke of her cock. Hermione was surprised she had lasted as long as she had. Hermione hadn't been between Ginny's legs long before Luna was near climax.

"Oh! Oh my! I feel my orgasm is close" She said, her voice husky and rough with pleasure. Ginny kept at her for a few more seconds and then stopped as Luna's hips bucked and muscles twitched. Hermione, watching as her girlfriend took another cum down her throat, felt incredibly aroused. So much so that she halted in her efforts to pleasure Ginny to instead sit up and stroke her own cock which was almost dripping pre-cum at this point.

Luna's eyes fluttered open once her orgasm had subsided. She smiled widely at the girls looking at her. "That was fantastic." She marvelled still a little breathless. Then she noticed Hermione who continued to pumping herself slowly. Luna moved toward her. Hermione's heart was rapid as she watched the nude Luna move toward her, not knowing what was next on this evenings agenda. For such an anal retentive girl, this evening of 'who knows' was thrilling. Hermione continued to stroke herself as Luna got close. She was so close that the tip of Hermione's cock nearly touched her stomach. "May I try?" Luna asked as she stopped. Hermione was uncertain what this meant but this was an evening where 'No' wasn't really considered.

"Please, go ahead." Hermione said, her voice in a low whisper. Luna then leaned down and began to suck Hermione's sensitive cock. She caught her breath and shuddered as Luna licked up her pre-cum and continued to suck her head. Hermione rested her hand in Luna's hair as she bobbed up and down. Ginny in the mean time had returned to pleasuring herself, Hermione already saw that she had two fingers inside herself and was watching Luna work rapturously.

Hermione couldn't tell how experienced Luna was, but to her surprise she seemed to know what she was doing. Perhaps it was just from watching Ginny work or perhaps she was just a natural talent. All Hermione knew for sure was that she wouldn't last much longer with Luna taking her deeper and deeper in her mouth.

"Luna" Hermione called softly and she stopped and raised her head up.

"Was I doing it right?" Luna asked curiously, with spit and other fluids dripping down her chin.

"Oh yes. You were doing amazingly." Hermione beamed and then kissed Luna because she wanted to. "I just think we aren't making the most of this situation, leaving Ginny by herself." they looked back at Ginny who smiled.

Hermione moved Luna between Ginny's legs, keeping herself behind Luna so close that her hard cock pressed against the youngers back. Hermione reached around Luna and held her cock watching over her shoulder as she pumped it. Luna was already almost fully hard again and it didn't take much to take her all the way.

When Luna was ready Hermione guided her to Ginny's entrance. Pressing her swollen head into the wetness. Luna took over then, thrusting her hips forward and penetrating Ginny as if she couldn't help herself. Both of them moaned in bliss as Luna began to slowly push herself deeper inside with slow trusts.

"Harder Luna!" Ginny begged and Luna obliged thrusting with more force but still at a teasing pace. Luna leaned her body down and kissed Ginny more fiercely than she had all evening. Any remaining shyness was gone. Hermione stroked her cock behind Luna and placed a caressing hand on her lower back. This wasn't nearly enough however, and they still weren't really making the most of this situation. Hermione could see a way to change that.

She held her cock and lowered it between Luna's legs. Luna stopped in shock as the tip pressed into her folds.

"May I try?" Hermione whispered, echoing Luna's own request.

"Please" Luna almost begged briefly turning her head from Ginny's lips. Hermione thrust inside Luna's tight pussy and began fucking her almost wildly while Luna continued to slam into Ginny. They quickly got into a speedy rhythm.

All three girls were connected now. Hermione was so lost in her ecstasy that it all began to have a dream like quality. The fact that they were in a warm bright forest clearing in January, on a bed made of tree roots also added to this feeling. However Hermione knew it wasn't a dream. The feeling of herself inside Luna and the moans and panting was far too vivid. Even if she woke and discovered it were a dream, Hermione would have to make it real at whatever cost.

Luna's thrusting suddenly picked up speed and from inside her muscles clenched slightly. Her climax was imminent.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Ginny begged, she knew too but was clearly enjoying Luna too much to let it end just yet.

"Okay" Luna said, her voice oddly still quiet and dreamy, especially when compared to Ginny's shouts. At this point Hermione was quite still inside Luna, she was moving too erratically for Hermione to keep up.

So when Luna finally slowed briefly, Hermione felt every contraction of her release inside her girlfriend. She supposed a normal person could feel jealous at this, she thought it would be normal thing to feel jealous, but then Hermione wasn't normal. Hadn't been normal since the wax sealed envelope landed at her house. So instead she felt affection for Luna as well as Ginny. In that moment she also felt lust, in a much stronger way.

Before Luna had found the energy to keep going Hermione began to thrust again. Luna turned her head, one eye looking back. Perhaps she'd forgotten Hermione was even there. Hermione saw Luna's lips move then, saying something too quiet for her to hear.

"Pardon?" Hermione panted as her climax slowly started to build. She moved her ear as close to Luna's lips as she could and still Luna whispered it so quietly that Ginny did not seem to hear. Perhaps this was her intent.

"Please, pull my hair." Luna said an odd blush filling her cheeks. Hermione didn't know Luna could be embarrassed, if that's what this was. She just smiled and nodded. Hermione thought this was an incredibly adorable and endearing thing.

So she gathered all the considerable dirty blonde hair, some of which was stuck down with sweat to Luna's bare back and wrapped it around her stronger hand. Hermione held it like reins to a horse, tentatively testing how much she could pull as she continued to thrust into Luna.

Hermione worried as she pulled so hard that Luna's head whipped back. However when the motion quickly followed by a deep moan she knew she was doing it right.

As Hermione was nearing her end she couldn't help but to try and drag it out a little longer. Trying to think of things over than her current situation. But when she locked eyes with Ginny over Luna's shoulder and saw the dreamy expression of lustful ecstasy on her face she lost all will. Hermione's hips slammed into Luna's petite rear a few more times with reckless abandon until she was finally filled with Hermione's cum.

Her cocked pulsed over and over until finally it stopped when the boarder between pleasure and pain was starting to be crossed. The tightness of Luna's pussy was now suddenly painful on Hermione's sensitive cock now and she had to pull out, dripping a waterfall of cum onto the bed. Suddenly exhausted, she moved and threw herself next to Ginny at the head of the bed.

It took her a few seconds of tired panting to realise that Luna still had not stopped. She was still inside and on top of her girlfriend, not thrusting as fast as before, exhaustion getting the better of her, but still with no sign of stopping. Luna's stamina and will to keep going was almost scary especially when considering how sensitive her cock's head must be. Hermione looked at Ginny who looked back at her though not fully seeing. Stare far off, it was clear she was currently riding a wave of pleasure. How long that wave had been rolling was anybody's guess. Soon enough the wave crashed and Ginny's eye's lost some of their bleariness.

"You can stop now Luna" Ginny breathed.

"Thank you" Luna replied and pulled out of her, collapsing on Ginny's other side. Hermione and Ginny continued to look into each others eyes. Both trying to silently say something but neither was sure what. Then suddenly Ginny started laughing. Deep contagious belly laughs that Hermione and Luna eventually joined in on. Hermione laughed to hard tears streamed from her eyes and her face felt red. Eventually the laughs died down and they all regained their composure.

Hermione kissed Ginny.

"That was bloody astonishing" Ginny marvelled.

"That's one word for it." Hermione chuckled.

"I think I shall remember those blissful moments for a long time to come." Luna said her dreamy voice nearly back to normal.

"Me too, Luna." said Hermione smiling.

"Yeah" was all Ginny said.

Hermione, exhausted from the physical activities felt her eyes drifting closed. The warm light filtering through the branches above was calming and sent her off to sleep nearly instantly. Though she was in a clearing at the edge of the forbidden forest where dangerous creatures dwelled, she felt oddly safe. She trusted Luna's spells, which was not something Hermione did lightly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione was stirred some time later by the sound of chattering voices. She wasn't sure how long she had slept but she doubted it was too long as the sun still shone through her eye lids. Then she remembered that this light was not real. It was part of a spell.

"… but she was a little hesitant, wanted to talk first, you know how she gets." Ginny was talking rapidly somewhere near her on the bed. "But I just couldn't talk about it, y'know? My adrenaline was pumping and I wanted her. That's when she pulled out the book! She found it in the library apparently."

"Ah" Luna spoke now "I was curious as to where Hermione had found such a peculiar book."

"Yeah, so she shows me it and I'm gobsmacked. Hermione Granger wanted to do… this. The same Hermione that started S.P.E.W. - Hogwarts Prefect Hermione! It was so wild I had to say yes." Ginny was silent for a few seconds before starting up softer. "Then we did it. We had sex right there in the common room. I had the honours first… and it was amazing. I mean we were stupid, reckless, and far too horny to think straight but I don't regret it for a second. I love her, and even if we have to lie to future our kids about how we started dating I think it's worth it." Hermione almost laughed out loud at this but she managed to hold it together.

"It sounds wonderful. It must be great to have someone you love" Luna said and Hermione could nearly feel Ginny cringe.

"Luna you know I love you. Not the same as I love Hermione, but I really do care for you. We all do, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville. Don't you have a special someone in mind? Neville's lovely, if a bit… unlucky."

"Oh I do like Neville, he's always so nice to me, but I find him a bit too odd." this was the thing that broke Hermione. The idea that Neville Longbottom was too odd for Loony Lovegood. She broke out laughing. She tried to cover her mouth but it was no use.

"Looks like someone's awake" Ginny chuckled. Hermione opened her eyes now and saw that Ginny was next to Luna practically in the same spot. She had fidgeted near the edge of the bed during her sleep.

"How long was I out?" Hermione asked moving back to sit close to her girlfriend. They were all still nude, as Hermione moved she glimpses Luna's now flaccid cock in her crossed legs. Luna absent mindedly fiddled with it with one hand.

"Only an hour or so." Luna said. "You both slept for a while. You both looked so peaceful while you slept. I started to worry you'd been poisoned by a Stratus Chimera." Luna said wide eyed "But then Ginny stirred and scratched her nose, so I knew it couldn't be that."

Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look that somehow said " _We just had sex with this girl, don't start mocking her kooky beliefs and ruin the evening with a fight._ " to which Hermione smiled.

"Glad we're all okay then." Hermione said cheerily. "I suppose we should head back up to the castle soon?"

"Boo!" Ginny said loudly cupping her hand and giving a thumbs down as if she were at a Slytherin Quidditch match. "C'mon Hermione it's not even curfew yet. We've got plenty of time. You don't want to go up yet do ya Luna?"

"I'm happy to stay here for a while longer."

"See?! Plus there's so much more we can still do." Ginny said twitching an eyebrow up and licking her lips in a mock sexy face. Hermione didn't know how Ginny still had the energy.

"Have anything in mind? Trivia games? Puzzles? Scrapbooking?" Hermione mocked, while simultaneously thinking up six fun trivia questions.

"Hardy har" Ginny said in monotone "No, I was thinking of something slightly different. If I recall correctly, I believe I said something earlier about a Luna-Hermione sandwich?" Ginny finished smirking looking at both Hermione and Luna questioningly. At this Hermione was silent. Her cheeks flushed red and her cock pulsed in her lap.

"Oh... really?" She said clearly caught off guard "I—in what sense exactly?" She asked Ginny with honest curiosity. The cocky smile on her face would be irritating if it wasn't so adorable.

"Well I think Luna can take me from the front again, you did so well before." Ginny said putting a hand on Luna's upper thigh. "And Hermione, you can take me from behind."

Hermione's heart raced hard. She was nervous again. This was unexplored territory even for them. Even during their many sexual escapades over the last weeks Hermione had never even considered going near there. It just wasn't something she'd considered. Had Ginny wanted her too? Maybe she'd been too nervous to bring it up before. Maybe she feared judgement. Maybe Hermione was over thinking this.

"A-a- are you serious?" Hermione said after a long pause.

"Yeah. If you want to?" Ginny asked, the question addressed to both girls.

"Oh yes! Sounds fun." Luna said smiling. Hermione only paused for a moment longer.

"Sure, why not."

"Brilliant." Ginny said biting on her bottom lip. "First let's get everybody in the right mood. Hermione, I can see you're ahead of everybody else, as per usual." Ginny glanced at Hermione's cock, which unbeknownst to her had already gotten almost completely hard already. "So why don't we help Luna."

Hermione saw that Luna's cock was still small and soft between her legs. Ginny quickly followed by Hermione swooped down upon it, Luna splaying her legs out and leaning on the roots of the headrest. Hermione wasn't sure how to handle a completely flaccid member, her and Ginny always being so quick to rise. She did as she usually would pulling back the foreskin and putting what she could in her mouth.

Ginny watched as Hermione sucked on the small cock, watched as it grew quickly in pulses until it was a struggle to get it all in her mouth. Luna moaned quietly and clutched the roots of the headboard. Ginny was suddenly very near Hermione, her tongue darting out to lick what she could of Luna's cock.

Hermione had to stroke her own cock as both her and Ginny shared Luna's. Her tongue darted over Luna's tip tasting the fluid that dripped out and occasionally she bumped Ginny's tongue. Ginny tongue eventually went down lower to Luna's other sensitive spot. Luna bucked and nearly screamed out a moan as her clit was licked. The need for release again was almost painful for Hermione, she could only imagine how Luna felt.

They got carried away at a certain point, the heat of the moment clouding their minds. It wasn't a bad thing but they would already be going back to the castle late, and really if they carried out every fantasy to it's end they'd likely be here till graduation. If Ginny hadn't stopped it they would likely have all kept going.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore. I need you both inside me." Ginny moan as she came up, juices coating her mouth. She kissed Hermione, sharing the taste of Luna. Hermione licked her lips, smiled then kissed Luna who's tongue darted around enthusiastically. Hermione doubted Luna knew or cared who had just kissed her.

They all moved to the centre of the bed, wanting as much space to move around as possible. Suddenly out of nowhere Ginny sucked Hermione's cock in the sloppiest way possible for the briefest amount of time. Bubbles of spit slid and dripped off the tip looking almost like she'd already cum.

"What was that?" Hermione asked laughing a little.

"It's gonna be tight." Ginny said, cheeky smile growing "You'll need all the help you can get"

With that Ginny kissed Hermione one last time. A much longer heated kiss than the last few. She then turned to Luna who sat on her knees cock still at attention. Ginny got on Luna's lap, cock inches from her wetness. They kissed deeply. Then Ginny lowered herself onto the pale cock and Hermione watched as it was buried to the hilt.

The jealous voice in Hermione's head whispered about how much Ginny was enjoying Luna. This was all Ginny's idea after all. Could there be more to this. That was ridiculous, of course it was Ginny's idea. Luna was a close friend in her year, the closeted Ginny must've had ideas even before they had started dating. This was all just lust.

With the idea of lust fuelling her Hermione got behind Ginny and with wet fingers found her other hole. Hermione tested it with a couple of fingers and Ginny moaned not entirely in pleasure. She was so tight that Hermione worried it wouldn't work. As Ginny bounced up and down on Luna's lap Hermione stretched her as much as she dared with her fingers. Ginny was gasping in discomfort during this and Hermione was about to give up all together when she had an idea.

She gathered her wand from her robe on the ground and thought of the spell she wanted. She cast it into her hand and a translucent goo appeared. The goo was a moisturising watery substance some girls used for their skin and acne. Hermione only hoped it would help her here too. She smothered the cold goo on her cock which twitched at the sensation. Then back at Ginny she pressed it on and into her hole. She squeaked at the coldness.

Hermione then pressed her cock against Ginny's puckered arse and pushed hard. The head of her cock squeezed in. Ginny shouted a stream of profanities.

"You okay?" Hermione asked the tight hold making her head fuzzy.

"Yeah- fuck! You're so big. Keep going." Ginny pleaded. Hermione pushed deeper into her and Ginny was screaming loudly now. Hermione hoped one of Luna's charms was a silencing one or the whole castle would be down here soon.

As Hermione kept pushing and thrusting inside she soon realised she could feel Luna's cock pressing through from the other side, inside Ginny's pussy. Luna was thrusting much faster at first but the deeper Hermione got the more tighter the other side became forcing her to slow. Soon Hermione was up to her hilt thrusting in and out in long, slow and hard hits. Ginny was down to one swear per 10 seconds eventually and then even less. The pain was quickly becoming pleasure.

"Harder!" Ginny moaned "Fuck me harder" both girls obliged and pressed in more. The slapping of wet flesh and grunting and moaning got so much louder. Hermione feared they might break her if they weren't careful. But she was also unable to stop. Her cock was being squeezed so tightly from all sides in a sensation that was dizzying.

From the sudden moans movements and from what she could feel inside Hermione was sure Luna had just cum inside Ginny again; and just as before this didn't stop her. She was a glutton for punishment. Hermione wasn't as much and couldn't last too much longer. She leaned in kissing the back of Ginny's neck and snaking her hands around to tease her nipples. Ginny arched her back into the touch and began rocking her hips back and forth, see-sawing between the girls. Every time Ginny pushed her arse back Hermione felt a burst of pleasure so powerful spots filled her vision briefly.

Ginny came then suddenly as she trust back deep onto Hermione's cock, shuddering and quivering rapture, her insides tightening to a ridiculous degree. It became so tight that Luna had to pull out panting and exhausted. Hermione kept going with quick small thrusts deep inside, not being able to move much in the tightness, before finally reaching a wave after wave climax. She felt the pulses of cum shooting out of her cock with painful force her core tightening and draining. Her orgasmic spasms died out along with Ginny's.

Hermione rested her sweaty head on Ginny's back. Her cock becoming slowly limp inside her still. They moved eventually, Hermione pulling her soft cock out of Ginny's arse. Ginny sighed is relief.

"Merlin." She exclaimed softly "We can't be doing that too often. But we are definitely doing it again." Hermione wasn't sure what Ginny meant by this. Was it the arse stuff she meant or the general experience with both her and Luna together. Hermione had thought the whole Luna experience was going to be a one off. That after this it would be over and finished. Maybe she enjoyed it more than she thought she would. Maybe it could continue indefinitely. Hermione didn't know what she wanted really. And she was likely over thinking things as usual.

"I have thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight too" Luna said. Hermione saw that from having Ginny on her lap and on her cock she was now pasted in an unnatural amount of vaginal fluid and some cum. Hermione leaned down to retentive her wand again.

"I can clean you off if you like?" She asked. Luna held up a finger to wait and then with that finger scooped up a pool of her and Ginny's fluids and stuck it in her mouth. She didn't do it deliberately sexually Hermione thought. She did it the same way one might taste a chocolate pudding. And if her expression was anything to go my it was a strange but delicious flavour.

"Go ahead." she said after that and Hermione had to shake herself back to her senses before she started cleaning. She cleaned all of them in rapid succession with her wand and in seconds no one would've known what they had done by looking at them. They all began to dress, each far from each other where their clothes had ended up. Hermione had only put her knickers on when she realised they'd forgotten something.

Luna had her robe on already but held it up revealing her still naked lower half. Luna was fiddling with her flaccid member again. She played with it like it was a new toy she had gotten for Christmas. One she really liked but knew she couldn't keep. Which made Hermione feel kind of like the Grinch when she uttered the spell that returned Luna normal. Before either Luna or Ginny had looked away from the formers crotch, Hermione had turned around to deal with herself. She then quickly threw on her robes and coat and was ready to go.

Waiting for the other two to get dressed Hermione wondered how late it really was. Would they need to sneak in or could they still get in without notice. It was of course impossible to tell, still in this enchanted section of forest. Then she remembered how cold the walk back would be and she shivered at the thought and scrunched her toes in her boots.

"So Luna?" Hermione said as Luna was finishing with her coat buttons "Are you going to remove the enchantments on this section of the forest?" Luna looked up dreamily.

"No, I think I'll leave it all."

"You sure? What if someone finds it?" Hermione asked concerned this could somehow lead back to them.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Imagine how fun it would be to discover this place." Luna said excitedly. Hermione was about to raise another objection but Ginny spoke first.

"Oh yeah! I'd love to see the expression of some idiot second year who wandered into the forest to find a fully formed tree bed. They'd probably think some forest creature made it." Ginny laughed. They were all ready now and with a braced step they walked out of the protection of the enchantments into the bitter cold and wind. "Bloody hell it's cold!"

"I guess you're right Gin."

"Am I ever wrong? Besides you cleaned up so well there is no evidence we were ever there. Even if Dumbledore himself stumbled in there he'd never know it was us."

"That's assuming Dumbledore's Bowtruckle spies didn't see us. He'd already know in that case." Luna said conspiratorially.

"Well that goes without saying Luna. Let us hope they were sleeping already." Ginny said in sarcasm Luna was oblivious to. Hermione looked back at the path they'd carved in the snow and looked for the bed. At first it didn't seem visible, as before but then she saw the faintest outline that glittered in golden sun. During the day it'd be impossible to notice. Only in the extreme dark could someone see that, and then only if they were looking for it. "Just don't worry about it Hermione. Ya don't need to be so on edge and by the book on everything."

Hermione thought on this. Being by the book was how she was raised. Doing what she was told and when, sometime before being told to. She'd never broken a rule in her life… until she came to Hogwarts. This school did seem to bring out the rebellious side of her. Maybe it was part of being a witch, living outside of the normal world and rule. Or perhaps it was the company she kept.

She'd just had sex with one girl who regularly wore odd fruit and corks as jewellery and she loved another girl who wouldn't know a computer if it smacked her in the head. These girls and the rest of her friends were bizarre reckless fools at times. And she wouldn't change them for anything. She was a reckless fool too far too often. She felt especially so now. Though none of them could see it currently, the cold shirking it to near invisibility. Hermione still retained her extra appendage. The whim of the moment decision wouldn't stay secret for long, not from Ginny, but Hermione wanted them to keep this secret for a while.

She didn't know why or even for how long it'd stay this time but now Hermione wasn't afraid of who she was. Even if that was a girl who more often than not had a cock, she was fine with it. Sure she wouldn't flaunt it around but she'd decided not long ago she wouldn't live in fear of being caught as she once had. It was what she wanted so she took it.

Hermione draped an arm over Ginny's waist and pulled herself in to kiss her girlfriend's freckled cheek. Though in the much bigger picture this relationship nonsense was small and her, Harry, Ron and all of them had many serious dangers and scary unknowns ahead, Hermione felt confident in Ginny and her. The light and warmth of the castle engulfed them all as they opened the front doors and slid inside. Whatever she faced she'd have Ginny as her anchoring point and her motivation to do everything in her power to create a world for the both of them to be truly free together.


End file.
